Submission
by Grasshopper
Summary: There's nothing like submission... [Sequel to Control WARNINGS: MaleMale Relationships BrianDom]


Sorry this took so long. My muses got distracted with other fandoms. *g*

Again, this is rather heavily dependent on bolding and italics, so for those of you who get text mail, you can check it out at my site Where Angels Burn (). 

  


[Title] - Submission   
[Author] - Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
[Email] - uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
[Rated] - PG-13  
[Warnings] - Male/male relationships, angst, language.  
[Category] - The Fast & The Furious  
[Spoilers] - The Fast and The Furious, 2Fast2Furious.  
[Pairings] - Brian/Dom, some Brian/Rome.  
[Summary] - There's nothing like submission…  
[Author's Notes] - This is the sequel to my fic "Control." Thanks to everyone who reviewed - this one's for you!  
[Disclaimer] - Nothing and no one other than the fic itself belongs to me. The quote belongs to whoever owns _Witchblade_. 

  


* * *

  


"It is written that no man can serve two masters. I thought I could prove the exception. I was mistaken." - Ian Nottingham; _Witchblade_, "Transcendence" 

  


* * *

  


There was nothing quite like submission. To completely and willingly turning over yourself to another person…letting go of everything. To know without a doubt that you belong with…belong _to_…someone.

He'd had that before. With Dom. _His_ Dom. But not anymore. Now, he had Rome…like before. Before Dom. B.D. B/D. Heh…funny.

Puns…definitely _not_ Brian's forte.

Rome wasn't Dom…could never _be_ Dom. Just like Dom could never be Rome. He'd made that mistake and learned from it. His "relationship" with Dom was too heavily influenced by what he'd had with Rome. Rome was the first love that never really left you… The remembrance of sugar sweet kisses in balmy evenings and the rushed first time in the back of a car. Desperation from need…and lack of experience. The pain of first heartbreak when it was over.

Dom was demanding. He took and took and took until there was nothing left to take…then gave back everything times two. He was the unattainable object of _everyone's_ desire. Work-roughened hands firm against skin…soft lips and hard teeth nipping and sucking everywhere they could reach. Dom tasted of spearmint gum and Coronas…

And the pain when he left was immense. It tore something from Brian that he knew he'd never get back…his soul. It was to forever be in the possession of a man Brian would likely never see again.

But it didn't really matter.

**_Liar._**

It didn't. Because he was with Rome again. For good, this time. Nothing would separate them…ever.

**_Dom could._**

_I said "would" not "could." Dom doesn't want me, anymore._

**_You're an idiot._**

Rome was permanent…Rome was forever. His love was guaranteed, and that was what Brian wanted. Needed. Craved. He had to know that there was someone he could depend on.

But Rome was worried about him. Brian had always been so independent that his newfound reliance was rather difficult to understand. When the situation called for it, Brian was his "normal" self - cocky, brash, and ready to take on the entire world. But then, things would calm down…and he'd be silent and moody. He also took orders better than he used to. Meaning, he actually _followed_ said orders.

**_That's 'cause you need him._**

_Need who? Rome?_

**_Okay, I'm you so I_ know _you're not_ that _stupid._**

_You mean…Dom._

**_No, I mean Hector. Of_ course _I mean Dom. Imbecile._**

_Um…you do realize that you just insulted yourself, right?_

**_Doesn't count because I know what I'm talking about. You, on the other hand, haven't a damn clue._**

_…_

**_What, nothing to say?_**

_I hate you._

**_Eh, save it for someone who cares. I'm not into that whole self-loathing gig._**

_Bitch._

**_I know you are and so am I._**

_Hey!_

**_Oh, like you consider that an_ insult_? I know you better than that._**

_Fuck you._

**_Well, like I said, I'm you… That would be interesting to see, though. But that's not the point. You need Dom. Dom needs you. Rome…wants you. He even loves you to an extent. But he doesn't_ need _you._**

_Well_ I _need Rome. He loves me…that's what I want._

**_But you_ need _more. You need_ Dom.**

_It doesn't matter… Dom's never coming back._

**_You know he's gonna head for T.J. eventually. If you never show up, he's gonna find someone else. Someone he can control…_**

_Shut up!_

**_What, you don't like to hear the truth? 'Cause he will find someone who'll submit to him. Someone…who's_ not _you._**

_But… No. You're_ not _going to get me like this. I love Dom - I_ want _Dom - but I'm with Rome now. Rome is what matters. Not me, not Dom, not…_

**_'Not'?_**

_Not anything. Rome is everything now._

**_But when Dom comes for you-_**

_He's_ not!

**_Fine,_ if _Dom comes for you…will you go with him?_**

_Absolutely. But I can't search him out. If I do…and he doesn't want me…_

**_Yes…_**

_I don't think I could survive it. At least now, there's hope. And if he shows up - even if it's only to kill me - I'll know._

**_Know what?_**

_That he… That some part - somewhere - cared. Cared enough to feel betrayed. If he shows up and kills me…I'll still love him. And I'll die knowing that he loved me._

**_That's fucked up._**

_Yeah, well you'd know…_

**_Because I'm you. Yeah, we're extremely fucked up._**

_Extremely._

**_So you won't do anything._**

_No. Not unless he shows up. Then… Then I'll hope he's there to take me back. If not… I'll tell him I love him._

**_And die._**

_Yes. And die._

  


* * *

  


**[The End]**


End file.
